The Care Bears' Big Wish Movie
The Care Bears' Big Wish Movie is a 2005 children's animated feature film, produced by Nelvana Limited and released by Lions Gate Home Entertainment. Directed by Larry Jacobs and Ron Pitts, and written by Jeffrey Alan Schechter, the film is a follow-up to the Care Bears' previous efforts in 2004's [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Care_Bears:_Journey_to_Joke-a-lot Journey to Joke-a-lot]. It was the fifth film to feature the Bears, and the second to be computer-animated. The Big Wish Movie centres on Wish Bear, a Care Bear who can make and grant wishes. After some of them do not work, she feels worried that the other bears have overlooked her abilities, and wishes for a few new friends who care more than she does. Those three—Messy Bear, Me Bear and Too Loud Bear—cause further trouble for Wish Bear, her wishing star Twinkers, and all of Care-a-lot. As with Journey to Joke-a-lot, Toronto's Nelvana produced and self-financed the Big Wish Movie; additional work was handled by India's Crest Animation Productions. Production involved various personnel from the previous film, among them Ron Pitts, composer Ian Thomas and various voice actors including Stephanie Beard, Stevie Vallance and Julie Lemieux. The Big Wish Movie was released on DVD by Lions Gate on October 18, 2005; prior to this, it premiered on U.S. and Canadian television, and was accompanied by a tie-in book from Scholastic Press. It subsequently received favourable reviews from [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Parenting_%28magazine%29 Parenting] magazine and the Pittsburgh Post-Gazette. This was Nelvana's final production with the Care Bears, before SD Entertainment of California assumed responsibility for future instalments in the franchise. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=The_Care_Bears%27_Big_Wish_Movie&action=edit&section=1 edit Plot Atop the roof of an observatory at their cloud-filled home of Care-a-lot, the Care Bears hear Wish Bear's story of how she (as a Cub) found her new friend, a wishing star named Twinkers. The Care Bears are touched by this tale, but are a bit worried when she uses Twinkers' inherent power to wish them all some popcorn. Another bear, Cheer Bear, raises concern about the frivolous use of this power. Wish Bear, however, assures everyone that she is a trained professional. The next day, Wish Bear uses the wishing power to help her friends. She wishes for plenty of rainbow sap for Share Bear, and for Grumpy Bear's rocket to have "zoom", but the wishes backfire when the sap overflows and the rocket spins out of control. A monthly meeting of Care-a-lot's steering committee (with Champ Bear presiding) reveals a problem with the Caring Meter. The machine, which measures how much caring there is in Care-a-lot, has moved towards the raincloud side. Wish Bear suggests using her wishes, but is rejected since not all of them work as intended ("I Wish"). Disappointed, she decides to wish for other bears who like wishing as much as she does. This causes three new bears to arrive in Care-a-lot: Me Bear, Messy Bear, and Too Loud Bear. Everyone is pleased to welcome the new neighbours at first, but things soon get out of control. The new bears unwittingly make a huge mess of everything (especially when the huge mansion they asked for causes pollution). Then, after a confrontation with them at a picnic ("Get a Lot") Wish Bear accidentally wishes Twinkers away to the new bears; they soon abuse the star's power with an amusement park focusing on Me Bear, a mud pie for Messy Bear, and a huge noisy motorcycle for Too Loud Bear. Once the new bears finally realise their problem, they try to fix it with more wishes, but to no avail—Care-a-lot becomes a blank white space, the bears begin to glow in color, Grumpy Bear turns black and white, and Messy Bear turns into Messy Cub. When they try to wish Twinkers back to Wish Bear, the star ultimately loses his power from exhaustion (because they had been pushing him way too hard). Wish Bear uses Grumpy Bear's rocket to bring him to the Big Wish, a grandmother star, in the sky. Big Wish restores his power, but not before Wish Bear assures her that she has learned her lesson. Before everyone works together to make their home beautiful again ("It Takes You and Me"), Wish Bear tells them that wishes are not an effective solution any more. Afterward, Me Bear, Messy Bear, and Too Loud Bear see the error of their ways and ask if they can still live in Care-a-lot. The rest of the bears agree, and decide to go on a road trip. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=The_Care_Bears%27_Big_Wish_Movie&action=edit&section=2 edit Category:Films